


The Crossroads

by RadScavver



Series: The Sole Survivor [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post Nuka World, not quite sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadScavver/pseuds/RadScavver
Summary: The reunion always wanted isn't to plan.





	The Crossroads

“Surprise!”

Gaping at the metal contraption, she can’t even turn to look at Deacon. She’s sure his grin is smug beneath those awful shades.

“Is this-?”

“You bet it is! Swiped the plans back when you vanished. We’ve been working on it ever since,” he reports. “You better be grateful because Tom was a nightmare to work for, kid.”

She swallows, rough, before asking, “Have you used it yet?”

“Nah, Des and I figured you got first dibs since you’re the one who got us this far. Besides, it’s only strong enough for one person.”

“Thank you.”

She breathes, closes her eyes, and steps onto the platform. There’s a shock of sensation. It’s almost like agony, but also like the weightless waiting from those old fair rides that took riders up and up and up before dropping like a stone when it was least expected. With a deep inhale, she opens her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s old, so very old, and his hair is white as snow used to be. She still knows those eyes, though. Had seen them every day for years. She recognizes that nose. Sees it in every mirror. Her baby is her senior, and she hates.

This isn’t her Shaun. He’s still her son.

"You’ve been busy up there, Mother,” he muses, smile kind. Not asking, just telling her that he knows everything she’d done. She wants to vomit. “I recall Father was a soldier, but who could’ve predicted a lawyer would become a general?”

She snarls, “You know that I’m not.”

“Ah, yes. That nasty business with Nuka World. It’s a shame they turned on you; simply for doing what you could to survive. I do wish we had eyes out there. It would’ve be marvelous to see you take control of those brutes.”

“There’s nothing glorious about murder. I don’t relish what I’ve done.”

“Come now, Mother, lying doesn’t become you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been so very long since she’s been here. The metal is cold although not quite biting thanks to her thick leathers. A radstorm is brewing on the horizon. She picks at her nails. Quiet. Always so very quiet out here, overlooking the small lake. Maybe the world can tell she sits atop a tomb?

Her old life had ended with a cloud. Her new world had started with a bang and blood, and ended the same. Reborn to survive twice over. She needs to adapt to a world both old and entirely new. Or does she? At this point of change, she tries to understand it all.

Joy.

Talks with friends. Helping settlers find new homes and build communities. Rads and James dancing around each other like school kids with their first crush. Liquid black eyes and wicked grins and a father’s dorky laughter as bullets whiz through a ratty green coat.

Rage.

Betrayed by the ones who forced her hand from the beginning. Confronting a murderer; becoming a murderer. Working with racist fanatics and depraved gangs. Seeing her son again.

Grief.

Friends disappearing as she spirals out of control. Nearly eating her own gun. Her heart left cold and abandoned for a second and third time without realizing it had been held at all. Saying goodbye to Gage.

Was any of this worth it? Could she throw everything away just to try and experience a taste of the old life she’d lost to icy sleep?

Staring at an oncoming storm, she rolls two wedding rings between her fingers.


End file.
